bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
El Carnicero en el Coche
El Carnicero en el Coche is the third episode of the ninth season of Bones. Summary When a burned car is discovered with human remains inside, the team have issues with recovering the evidence since the car is fragile after the fire. The remains turned out to be a hispanic gang member from a dangerous neighborhood, in which Sweets is working on during his leave of the FBI. Booth asks Sweets for help, and he accepts. Synopsis This week’s episode of “Bones” finds the Jeffersonian team investigating the murder of Jamie Delcampo (a member of the Estrallas Locas gang), who was found in a burnt car. Elsewhere, Sweets is taking time off, but is asked by Booth to help with the investigation. Sweets, who is volunteering at a youth center, discovers that a young boy involved in the investigation is the son of one of the gang members. After retrieving the burnt car, the team eventually (with the help of Hodgins’ crazy lab experiments) finds out the identity and what kind of weapon was used to kill Delcampo. Needing Sweets (remember, he left after the last episode to take time off), Booth finds him and convinces him to help with the case. Sweets agrees to help, but also tells Booth he is working at a community center (which happens to be in the neighborhood of the gang) and is happy there – helping kids. Sweets really wants to talk to Delcampo’s girlfriend, Maria. He thinks she may be the murderer. The team finds out the gun (a library gun – which are guns loaned out for hits) used to kill Delcamop has been used in several other murders. When Booth and Sweets go to question a rival gang member, they are shot at by the Estrellas Locas (who were trying to kill the man they were talking to). When Bones finds this out, she confronts Booth about it. “You were shot at … I had to hear about it from Cam … one call, one minute.” Booth feels bad and says they will tell each other if they are shot at. Brennan says, “Unless one of us is already dead.” Booth interrogates Maria, again thinking she killed Delcampo. She tells Booth she can outlast him. Sweets to the rescue. He sees Javier (Maria’s son) in the waiting room. Javier tells him he can’t go back to the youth center now that Maria knows who Sweets is. Sweets is determined to interrogate Maria. He really wants to help Javier attain a better life. Sweets, Maria and Javier are in the interrogation room. She has such a cold heart. Javier loves his mom. He lets out that Delcampo beats her and would kill her if he couldn’t control her. He killed Jamie. “I did it for you, mama.” Shockingly, she slaps him. She says he means nothing to her. “I wish he’d killed you.” Javier tells them who has the gun, and of course, they get it. The Founding Fathers – they’re all there and tell Sweets how important he is to them and to the cases. Booth: “Here’s to Sweets, my little brother that I never wanted, but glad to have.” Hodgins to Sweets: “You’re one of the Avengers, man, we need you." Cast Main Cast * Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel * Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz * Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne * Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin * Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor * Lance Sweets - John Francis Daley Intern of the Week * Wendell Bray - Michael Grant Terry Guest Cast * Caroline Julian - Patricia Belcher * Javier Alvarado - Felix Miguel Avitia * Maria Alvarado - Aline Elasmar * Curtis Martin - Vicellous Reon Shannon * Geoffrey Middlebury - Steven W. Bailey * Mo Khan - Chum Ehelepola * Howie Henshaw - Joe Coots * Anna - Marissa Herrera * D.C. Cop - B.J. Clinkscales Featured Music *The Fold by Ivan & Alyosha *Dead Ganglion by Nocona *Already by DMX Notes The title of this episode translate in English is "The Butcher in the Car". Quotes Booth: From now on when one of us has been shot at, has to tell the other one right away. Brennan: Okay, unless one of us is already dead. Booth: Right! Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes